


You loved it

by KingLemon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLemon/pseuds/KingLemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke doesn't like being woken up at 3AM, even if it is a amazingly hot neighbor (Or maybe she likes it a lot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	You loved it

Not only did she wake up from a very erotic sounds coming from the wall next to her, she also woke up aroused. Instantly feeling hot and her clit throbbing for attention. Ignoring this even though her hand did venture there for a second, before realizing what she was doing and dropped the hand next to her. Rubbing her forehead in annoyance. Her breathing's were first labored, now they were heavy and rough. Feeling even warmer than before she turned to the other side. Facing her desk, inquiring it. Trying to block out the sounds coming from the apartment next to her. This seemed futile. Clenching her jaw she turned again, now facing the ceiling again. Trying to calm the breaths again. And then drifting back to sleep, hoping to block out the sound.

Clarke Griffin did not like being woken up nearly every early morning. She hates it. She hates it even more when she came home very tired after a long day and wanted to have a good sleep. But no. Her neighbor wanted to start her routine once again. Her neighbor moved in few months ago.

Lexa Woods, the woman dripping with sex appeal has been driving Clarke crazy for the last few months. Not only was she very attractive, but every time she spoke. She would get shivers in her spine and she would even forget how to breathe. And what's even worse that she would feel a pool forming between her thighs. And almost every time their conversation would end she would go home and touch herself. Thinking about how it would feel if Lexa touched her. Probably mind blowing. And she thought about it a lot.  
Not only was her voice sexy as hell. But her laugh. Jesus. It was like someone would give you orgasms 24/7. Lexa's face was already god made. But her body- oh her body. Tanned skin, amazing muscle, curves, abs.. and so much more. She always wondered how it would look like having her under. How Clarke would worship her body, how she would make her moan. 

Clarke met Lexa when she came to her door, asking for sugar. Clarke did not stare for her for twenty seconds as her eyes trailed up and down her body, clearly checking her out before answering after the hot brunette had cleared her throat. She only managed to say one word an that was "Yes" before getting the sugar and handing a paper bag full of sugar. The brunette thanked before nodding and leaving. It had been a awkward meeting, but few weeks later they talked again. Only this time, actual sentences were forming. They had introduced themselves and shared a coffee at the local starbucks. Talking about normal things. But her smile had been glorious. Not only did she spill some coffee but her jaw was hanging. The brunette unfortunately stopped laughing after she saw the surprised look on Clarke's face. 

Clarke and Lexa started hanging out more often, she would go over to Lexa's place to watch a movie and eat pizza. And she would do the same. They enjoyed others company and Clarke would usually let her eyes wonder to her full lips, wondering how it would be like to kiss them. She wanted to kiss them. Badly. She started having feelings for the brunette. She would blush if Lexa would compliment her. She would feel jealous is other girls would talk to her. She wanted to be with Lexa. She had feelings for her.

Two months after Lexa had moved in, she would wake up to heavy breathing's and moans coming from the wall next to her. And a few times her name was called out. This shocked her. But also made her heart feel warm. She liked it. But she also hated being woken up. But this turned Clarke on, and she would proceed to touching herself. Whispering Lexa's name and imaging that Lexa was actually touching her. She would stop when Lexa stopped. But this happened many times, and she was growing tired of being woken up nearly every night. But she did enjoy it. She always wondered that why Lexa would be still awake at 3AM. But confronting her about it would be out of the question.

But she did confront her about it. She only asked if she normally stayed up late. Lexa's answer was no. A lie. And Clarke felt a slight sting in her heart for it. The thought that Lexa would trust her a bit more. But she didn't.

 

* * *

 

She woke up again. Loud moans could be heard. And not only moans but lots of panting.  _Again?_ She though to herself. Again feeling slightly annoyed by being woken up. She would glance to her night table, checking the time. 3:06 AM. A low huff erupted in her lungs as she thought about what to do now. She had obviously grown tired of hearing Lexa masturbate nearly every night. Her heart was beating quickly.  
Another reason why she had not burst out of her apartment before and yelling at Lexa was her evident feelings for her. She had a major crush on her.

"Fuck's sake.."

Biting her lip before quickly rising from her bed to find her shorts. After finding them being tossed on the ground, she swiftly dressed and stood in place for a moment. What was she wearing again? Switching the dim light now she proceeded in standing before her mirror. Moans and heavy breathing could still be heard. She felt her clit throb again.   
Wearing a black top with white trousers. No bra. Nipples clearly erect. She didn't care. 

Clarke was soon out of her apartment, standing front of Lexa's door.  _What am i doing again?_ She thought before noticing she had stood there for over a minute. Still hearing Lexa enjoy herself. Her hand hovered close to the door, wanting to knock. And she did. 

The moaning stopped, so did the breathing. An awful silence fell down. Clarke gulped. Had she messed up? Is she going to open the door? Fuck.  
After nearly twenty seconds of standing in place she finally heard steps near the door.  _Is she going to open up? Omg._  
The door opened slowly, head peeking from behind the door. Moments later brown curls and god made face were visible.   
  
"Hello?" A tiny voice could be heard. And once again Clarke felt aroused.  
  
Moment later the curious expression on Lexa was replaced by a shocked expression, Clearly not expecting Clarke.  
  
"Clarke? What are you doing here?" There was a tiny bit of fear in her voice, but it was mostly curiosity. Clarke swallowed. What was she suppose to say again? That could she masturbate quietly? Or was she going to say hi and be done with it? She forgot what she was suppose to say, because Lexa looked like a goddess. Her jawline carved perfectly, her green eyes. That literally pulled Clarke towards her. Her breasts that were perfect? Everything was distracting. She forgot what to say, so words came to her randomly.

"Hey.. Lexa.. Um. Could you.. Oh Shit." Now rambling, because words could not form. And her face was red like tomato. Lexa looked a bit amused before a stoic face replaced it. Clarke gulped again. This was embarrassing. Clearing her throat. And thinking about what to say. Before she remembered why she came.  
  
"Okay so, for the past few months.. You have woken me up nearly every night." She swallowed before taking a deep breath before she continued.  
"And it's been uncomfortable for me to fall asleep again, since knowing that the person next door is doing.. these things." She played with her fingers and keeping her gaze on Lexa's eyes. Seeing her expression change from shock to horror. "And.. um. It's bothering me, and i'm very tired usually. And i just want to sleep. Plus the walls are paper thin, so i can hear what you are doing.." She rubbed her neck before her eyes were setting on the floor, feeling very nervous.  
  
Was Lexa going to shout to her now? Tell her to go to hell? She didn't want to imagine it, she already felt ashamed of confronting her about it. Did she mess up their friendship? She wanted to know Lexa better and now she was ruining it. Fear crippled her. She felt anxious. Wanting to hide. Her heart was beating quickly, she was sweating. It was uncomfortable.   
  
The silence was a torture for Clarke. It had been nearly 30 seconds and neither said anything. She wanted to cry. Now Lexa will hate her. And she ruined every chance she could have with her in the future. Why didn't she think more about what she was going to say.. Fuck.  
  
"Clarke.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry i have woken you up for days. I am sorry.. I apologize and i promise i wont do it again.." Lexa whispered, her voice nervous. But it sounded like she calculated her every word. Clarke looked up, seeing worried and sad eyes gazing her back. Was she afraid? Why?  
  
"It's okay. It's not like i don't enjoy hearing it." Shit, fuck. Oh shit. Wait? What did she just fucking say? Omg! Clarke was blushing hard. And Lexa was surprised, her fear no longer on her visage. "I mean, it's not like i mind hearing an attractive girl masturbate next to you."   
She did not just fucking say that. Holy shit! Did she slip and hit her head somewhere before this? She pinched herself and felt like fainting any minute. 

"I'm very sorry.. I didn't mean what i said. Or i did. No, i mean.. Fuck.." Rambling again, as she wanted to disappear from existence. She felt like crying, she was ashamed. She started to panic. Now her friendship with Lexa and surely over. No one wanted a pervert as their friend. A friend who listened as their neighbor masturbated. Seriously, what was wrong with her? She started backing away before feeling Lexa holding her hand to stop her.

"Clarke, calm down." Lexa said. She was worried about Clarke. Surely the girl was only trying to calm the situation.   
  
"Im sorry." Clarke said with a panicked voice. Fear evident.   
  
"Clarke it's okay. Really. I wouldn't mind an beauty listening me.. pleasure myself." She said with uncertainty. But a bit of humor behind her words  
  
"So you wont hate me?" Clarke said with a tiny voice. Looking down at her feet. Waiting for the rejection.  
  
Lexa looked more than shocked. Why did the girl think this? Why would Lexa hate her? It made no sense.  
"No Clarke, i wont. I actually really like you.. More as a friend" Lexa calmly answered. Clarke looked up, happiness in her eyes.

  
"You do?" Clarke said with a little concern in her voice. Lexa was no longer holding her arm. And Clarke felt empty.

"Yes, i do.. Do you?" Now Lexa was the one who was nervous. She gulped and looked away from Clarke's beautiful cerulean eyes.  
  
Clarke felt true joy. She had never felt happier. Wait.. Did Lexa just confess that she liked her more as a friend? Clarke's gaze fell onto Lexa's lips and Lexa noticed this. Soon they both started to stare each others lips. "Yes.." Clarke whispered. 

Both Lexa and Clarke were really close to each other. Both starting at each others lips. Both needing some affection. Clarke's mind was running through all possibilities of what would happen if they were to kiss. Would Lexa find it disgusting? But she just told that she liked Clarke more as a friend. Had her feelings been answered? But all Clarke wanted was to taste those full lips. 

Lexa was thinking the same things as Clarke. She had feelings for the blonde. And has had for a few months. Clarke was a beauty, her personality was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful. And she just wanted to touch those lips with her own.

They both started leaning in, both looking for uncertainty in each others eyes. They found none. Both found affection towards each other. Obviously the friendship they formed have had some effect on them. 

Their lips met. It wasn't fast. It wasn't passionate. It was slow, and gentle. Deep with affection. Savouring each other. It was perfect.   
Clarke felt like she was going to explode. She was happy. She had never felt this good. She wanted to keep kissing each other. She never wanted to stop. But she didn't want to rush things. She wanted to keep it calm. But Lexa tasted like roses. She was perfect.

They both pulled unwillingly away. Staring at each other. Feelings evident. They both could be lost in each others eyes. A small smile fell on Lexa. And Clarke answered it with a happy smile.  
"Can i come in?" Clarke asked. Hope in her voice.   
  
Lexa only answered with a nod, before opening the door wider. Smiling. Her eyes never leaving Clarke's. Clarke entered her apartment. Holding each other by the hand, their fingers perfectly fitting together. Clarke no longer cared about anything else. Only Lexa was important.  
  
"Did you really wait months to speak to me about this? Clarke you really did like listening me didn't you?" Lexa said with a teasing voice while being greatly amused.  
  
"Oh shut up." Clarke smiling back.  
  
"You loved it, didn't you?" Grinning widely.

"Maybe.. But it was cute hearing you whispering my name once in awhile.."   
  
"You loved it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave a kudos behind :)


End file.
